1. Feild of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dental floss, and more particular dental floss container wherein the same sets forth hermetically sealed individual portions of dental floss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental floss and containers therefore are well known in the prior art. It has heretofore been inconvenient for dental floss to be transported by an individual in bulk as such bulk containers are frequently awkward to confine upon the person of an individual. Attempts to provide dental floss for individual use has been set forth by the prior art and may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,522 to Henne setting forth a throw-away dental floss unit where an individual portion of dental floss is strung between extremities of a framework. The Henne patent does not provide for the sanitized portage and containment of individual dental floss portions, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,277 to Thiers, et al., sets forth a dental floss dispenser utilizing a plurality of strands of dental floss for individual use. The Thiers patent, while of interest relative to the dispensing of individual portions of dental floss, fails to provide the ease and sanitary containment of individual portions of dental floss, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. design patent No. 259,365 to Petrobic; U.S. design patent No. 264,758 to Walker; and U.S. design patent No. 266,194 to Graves sets forth individual-type dental floss portions, but is of a construction relatively remote from that of the instant invention, but of interest relative to note the development of individual dental floss organizations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved dental floss container wherein the same addresses both the problems of sanitary containment and ease of use of dental floss within such a container.